The Queens
by Renee-DaughterOfPosiedonNChaos
Summary: This is a story about my OC and my friends's OCs I'm not very good at summaries but this is mainly a story set in fairy tail that explains my OCs backstory for future stories i'll make Read and find out what it's about! Rated M in case. OH and just so there is no confusion, i will be going through the arcs in this and there will be FT characters, just not in the beginning!
1. Prologue

**Hi Readers! This is gonna be an OC story prob wont be involving main characters from the show and if i do they'll probably be OOC because i suck at doing them accurately *sticks tongue out* I am doing this story with my friends Kaede and Syd our other one we kinda lost track of so i'ma stop it, it was also a little short so i felt displeased with it since i prefer long stories.**

** ANYWAYS i'ma have a poll up for wether my friends have exceeds or not, because i'm always gonna have my exceed! oh and they wont be just cats because i'ma twist it a little bit even though i'm just past the edolas arc on the anime -i didn't read manga- and know they're all cats i feel like having a different animal so yeah that'll be up.**

**Me: Xymeria! Do The Disclaimer!**

**Xymeria -syd-: None of us own FT and NEVER WILL!**

**Me: great way to rub it in *sob sob goes to emo corner with computer sob sob* i'll just be over here..**

_this means flash back_

' this is thoughts'

"this is words"

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ READ ON ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

**Renee's** **P.O.V**

Staring into the eyes of a dragon, this is the situation I was in right now as I shielded my younger siblings with my body in hopes of protecting them. How we got in this situation you may ask?

_*Flash Back*_

_I was walking home with my younger sisters from visiting our Grandma's grave whom had died a year ago when I noticed people whispering and looking at us. At first I ignored it thinking it was just from my family being rich and the fact we owned this town as well as a very large portion of the land in this area, but then I overheard an old lady " poor girls, they probably don't know yet... and he was such a kind man..."_

_ I'd heard enough to assume safely it had something to do with a man in my family, and the only man in my family around here would be our Dad so i grabbed both my sisters hands and started running towards our house._

_ As I increased my pace I heard both my sisters complaining about my grip and I quickly told them to shut up and explained I was worried about Dad, ad we got over the hill so we could see the mansion we called home I noticed the grounds were empty when usually they were full of maids or gardeners and if not them our Dad would be painting outside, this caused my worry to grow and I started running letting go of my grip on my sisters._

_As I rammed the gates causing them to smash open not stopping my pace I noticed the depressed aura around the house, this caused me to run faster. As I reached the door it opened revealing a maid and I pushed her aside apologizing quickly before going to the master bedroom panting as I opened the door to stop breathing in shock. _

_There on the bed is my dad hardly breathing and coughing feircly with my mother sobbing loudly onto his chest, I walk in silently and slowly still holding my breath before I let it out and breath in with a broken hiss._

_I walk over to my Dad's side and I see the pain etched into the frown on his face and I cry quietly " Papa..." I whisper quietly as my sisters, Kaede and Xymeria, finally make it to the room and freeze in place as their eyes fall upon the scene infront of them I hear Dad tell Mama to leave the room so he can talk to us after he tells her he loves her._

_"Girls... I want to give you something he pauses to cough for a minute or so as Kaede and Xymeria come over they're very precious heirlooms in the family... and they mark something special... he pauses as he sits up grimacing (is that how it's spelled?) from the pain and pulls a large box from under the sheets next to him and opens it revealing three beautiful rings, bracelets, and necklaces with markings on the._

_ the first is a green brown and black ring with specs of ocean blue and white darting the outter rims of the ring with a carved picture of a small landscape in it._

_The second was mostly white, sky blue, and yet again black with specs of brown and ocean blue along the rims of it but it had carvings of the sky on it instead of land like the previous one._

_ the last ring was a beautiful shade of pure blue with little green tinges and specs of brown along with white on the rims of the ring, the carvings in this one depicting the ocean waves _

_The bracelets were almost exactly the same but they depicted animals, the first one had land animals such as wolves and dragons and others, the second had birds such as eagles and a pegasus ( those are the flying horses right? ), while the last one had Ocean animals just as dolphins and sirens (mermaids)._

_ The first necklace had a mountain with a dragon on it and a wolf below the dragon with it's pack while the second had a pegasus flying with an eagle next to it and the air curling around them, the third necklace showed a Siren on a rock petting a Dolphin next to her as the waves gently splashed against the rock._

_All three of us were admiring the jewelry momentarily forgetting our dad was on his death bed until we heard him coughing again. " girls i don't have much time left... so i just want you to know i love you... And Renee... Protect your sisters..." His eyes closed and his head turned the side as he stopped breathing._

_My sisters broke down crying as i shook him " DAD! DON"T LEAVE US!" i kept crying and eventually i gave up falling on my knees and crying my heart out, later our mom came in and took us to our rooms and we passed out on a single bed too tired to attempt going to our own beds._

_A week later I was getting ready to leave, it was almost midnight and i was just getting my spiked whip on my belt when i turned to go i saw both my sisters infront of me " go back to bed Xymeria, Kaede." Kaede looked at me pissed hands on her hips and Xymeria looked at me like i was insane and they both answered Kaede said " I'm not letting you leave without me!" while Xymeria said " I'm not going to sleep i woke up to leave with you after all"_

_ i just sighed and noticed they were already dressed Kaede in pink sweats and a yellow tank top with a pink and yellow heart on it outlined in white while Xymeria was in Green skinny jeans and a white frilly loose fitting shirt, both were wearing their rings bracelets and necklaces like i was. I had the land and land animals with the dragons Xymeria had the Ocean and water animals with the Sirens and Kaede had the Sky with the Pegasus and Eagle._

_"alright lets go then, BUT DO NOT MAKE A NOISE!" i whisper yelled at them as i started walking across the land to the forest (they were outside) my blue sweat pants and loose grey T shirt allowing me to move easily and comfortably whilist protecting me from anything that would otherwise bug my skin as i push through some bushes._

_After a few hours of walking i checked my watch and turned to look at them about to say we should camp for the rest of the morning but they just stood shock still looking up and behind me, when i turned i saw a dark blue dragon right behind me with glowing yellow eyes. I slowly backed up trying to push my sisters into the tree lining to hide and protect them at the same time all the while thinking ' OF ALL THE THINGS WE MEET THAT"RE DANGEROUS WE GET A FREAKING DRAGON?!'_

- end flash back-

Long story short: we ran away after our dad died and we happened to run into a Dragon. Horrible luck right? suddenly the dragon leaned forward before i could react and it sniffed me, i was so bewildered i didn't react i just stared at it.

after a few minutes it nodded it's head and laid down and opened it's mouth, for a second i thought it was gonna eat me, which if it stretched it's neck it could've, but then a masculine voice came out " What are you children doing in my forest?" the dragon's voice was rough and scratchy like it hadn't been used in a while, probably wasn't, and it took me a few minutes to process that the dragon actually talked to us.

After it processed through my brain he wasn't going to eat us and i registered his words i spoke slowly careful of my words " We ran away from home... and happened to wander into this forest... a-after our father d-died..." the dragon seemed to think for a second before replying " My name is Elementor I am the Elemental Dragon, Are you aware you're the queen of the dragons?"

My jaw dropped to the floor" W-WHAT! no no there HAS to be a mistake with that! i am MOST DEFFIDENTLY, NOT, A DRAGON! especially not the queen of them!" the dragon blinked " Who says you need to look like a dragon or be one to be the queen of dragons?" " O-K fine then say I am the queen of dragons, how would you know for one and for two what would you do about it?" " well i know you are because of your scent. and i'd take you under my wing and teach you dragon slayer magic along with the other dragons"

"Can my sisters come?" " Of Course though they aren't the queen they're the princesses, they're queens of their own lands" the dragon then picked us all up and tossed us onto his back " HEY!" " shh i'm taking you to the dragon realm be quiet" he then opened his wings as we death gripped his back and he flew high into the sky above the clouds.

After about an hour of flying we see a reddish black portal and Elementor starts going full speed into it and a bright light blinds us for a minute. When we become un-blinded we all gasp at the beauty of the Dragon Realm " Welcome, My Queen, To The DRAGON REALM" Elementor exclaims as we fly towards a cliff face that has a cave in the side with markings around it and it looks royal.

**I'm about to passout from tiredness but i wanted to quickly finish this chappie and upload it so that's the ending here! i'll update soon, and yeah i know Xymertia and Kaede don't talk alot, well it's because Kaede fell asleep and so did Xymertia! Hope you enjoyed NO FLAMES! or i'll get Elementor on you!**

**Reviews are always welcomed! ~o~ sorry for people who may not get to vote due to reading this after the poll ends~ i'll keep it open for a month maybe or just a few weeks depends~! Love You Minna! Hope You Enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter One

**So i've been holding off another chapter until i get poll results but so far i only have one.. I mean I understand and all about the story being new but eh i figured let the exceeds be found sooner then later, guess it wont happen ;o In other news this story WILL NOT be like my other one, Games With Many Characters!, because i am writing it alone with only my friends giving me info about their character ;o **

**Of course i'm a jerk and i wont be using much of what they give me :) pffft no it's not because Kaede never watched and Xymeria is only on ep 2... Pfft what gave you that idea? **

**Anyhow! i have the end already planned, i just need stuff for the middle and yada yada yada ~o~ i accept stray OCs if you wanna give me one to use, i will name it IS yours and NOT mine! and with your permission use it in any future stories. OH YEAH last thing really important, Kaede fell asleep so at first i said she was Xymeria and my age BUT she woke up and proclaimed to be six in the story, so at the current time I am the eldest it goes like this: **

**Renee: 12 ~i woulda made older but guess my reason why i didn't~**

**Xymeria: younger then me by 4 minutes**

**Kaede: just turned 8**

**Kaede: The only reason she's writing this chapter is because she's bored at 4 am**

**Me: SHUT UP KAEDE! **

**Xymeria: Yup only reason~**

**Me: I WILL SKIN YOU!**

**Xymeria: EEEP! HIDE ME! *hides behind a dragon***

**Me: GET BACK HERE! *chases***

**Kaede: well while they're pre-occupied i better do the disclaimer (when i first typed this i said Exclaimer o.O)**

**Me: *stops chasing Xymeria for a second* B-but i thought w-we agreed to do it t-together **

**Kaede: Nope i'm doing it! Renee does in fact own fairy tail!**

**Me: DON"T GET MY HOPES UP! and say it right i don't want people bitching at me (rated M for anything i may or may not say i will forever keep my stories this rating)**

**Xymeria: RENEE DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL THOUGH SHE WISHES TO EXTREMELY SO! IF SHE DID ERLU WOULD EXIST AND AS SOON AS LISANNA CAME BACK IT"D BECOME A FOUR SOME! Erza X Lucy X Lisanna X Mirajane~ Honestly i don't get why she loves yuri so much! AND last but certaintly not least with her, Scientists would be working furiously at making Fairy Tail come to life, if not the magic then the characters!**

**Me: *drooling over thought of the four some and snaps back* YURI IS EVERYTHING! *chases her again***

**Kaede: YOU STOLE MY DISCLAIMER-MOMENT *chases Xymeria***

**Xymeria: NOT THE HAMBONE! AHHHHH!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Read On Folks!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Before i start i would like to say this is all gonna be in normal or my perspective, thank you continue onward__ in your journey to read._

Normal P.O.V~

All three girls gasped at the beauty of the cave as they landed The cave was littered with crystals and had in the back a castle made of diamond, ruby, gold, stone, and other elements, the cave also had a small pond at the right - more like lake- with a ocean-blue dragon in it. the first to dismount was Renee by jumping off the dragon, doing a barrel roll and jumping up again admiring the cave's look.

The second to dismount was Kaede with the help of Xymeria lowering her down to the floor with the help of Renee before Xymeria herself slid off more careful then Renee's jumping scene. Together the girls turned to Elementor and Renee spoke up " So... this is where we'll be staying?" " And training don't forget that." replied Elementor.

Renee nodded obviously the head of the group and spokes person and elementor started leading them towards the Castle. As they got closer the girls could see dragons shifting into their human forms waiting for them, each one obviously representing a group of dragons. Upon reaching the castle the dragons all introduced themselves the first one a Tall man about 20 years old with red spiky hair - think of natsu - with a red button up shirt top three buttons undone that was a dark red with flames on the sleeves and bottom of the shirt as well as abyssal black pants

" Welcome to the Dragon Realm! I am Flameo the fire dragon, i charge all the "hot" dragons!"

The second being a dark skinned lady with straight black hair, average height, about the same age maybe younger as Flameo, with a black and purple shirt that showed her stomach and cleavage, and sweat pants -gray- on.

" Name's Ivy, i control all the poisonous dragons."

The third one was a light blonde haired lady about as tall as the other girl -all of them are gonna be near the same height.. and around same age- her hair stuck out in all directions in the front and was straight in the back she had on a white button up with all the buttons undone, a white bra showing, and white skinny jeans with yellow lining.

" Swanity, it's a pleasure to meet you three, I am the leader of the 'Light' dragons."

*-there are like 16 more dragons so i'ma just skip ahead... and then detail them at the bottom i guess.. so then about an hour later ~o~-*

" So let me get this straight, you're all the leaders of the dragons, depending on the group. right?" Xymeria asked " Righto Kiddo!" shouted Fresyo the teleportation dragon " And it goes like this:

Flameo- Fire Leader

Ivy- Poison Leader

Swanity- Light Leader

Yarog- Dark Leader

Devuty- Water Leader

Kijjit (Kihit)- Metal leader

Celestiana- Celestial Leader

Calyps- Apocalypse Leader

Galexia- Space Leader

Zawn- Time Leader

Fresyo- Teleportation Leader

Garun- Sky Leader

Kori- Ice Leader

Mahnu- Lightning Leader

Shizen- Nature Leader

Trawni- Earth Leader

Sakkaku- Illusion Leader

and lastly our guide, Elementor The Leader Of Elemental Dragons, right?" Kaede repeated to make sure she got everything right. " Correct..." Sakkaku said emotionless in a quiet tone just as a boy about twelve years old came running from behind Flameo " Flameo! who're these girls? are they dragon slayers too?! who's their dragon! it's not you is it? you're not replacing me are you?!" -now because i couldn't choose a name to fit with natsu other than his awesome name it's staying natsu- " NATSU! SHUT UP! too many questions boy. These girls are the Queen and Princess of The Dragons and The Wolves, They will be dragon slayers, The Queen gets all the dragons to train with including me. oh and why would i EVER replace my son?"

Renee looked at the boy curiously, the boy had pink hair, tanned skin, black onyx eyes, and did she mention PINK HAIR? " You have pink hair." Renee stated, immediately the boy looked at her cheeks puffed out in anger " IT"S SALMON!" kaede piped up from behind renee " it's pink!" Xymeria nodded and the boy began a verbal fight with kaede.

" What have i started?" *quickly renee grabbed the boy's attention, by calmly kicking him in the head " SHUT UP!" "aye..." the boy spoke from the floor. " Now let me introduce myself and my sisters, I am Renee Elizabeth Midnight call me Renee or Ray, This *points at Kaede* is Kaede Midnight and that thing *points at Xmyeria and with a evil glint* Is the dog... oops i mean my twin, Xymeria Simone Midnight"

This was followed by a fight where Renee came out the victor and Xymeria grumbling on the floor in pain " anyhow so that's us, now who're you?" Natsu had quickly righted himself as the fight happened and was now grinning " I'm Natsu! Natsu Dragno, The Fire Dragon Slayer!" - I know i know weird last name but i couldn't think of anything and i didn't want to use Dragneel and Dragoneel is the Edolas counter-part -

Elementor finally spoke up " So Kaede and Xymeria will have to choose dragons to train under. For kaede 3 and Xymeria 5. after that we'll take you to the Wolf realm and there you'll do the same with the wolves" " Cool!" kaede and Xymeria yelled and quickly started pulling who they wanted into a group with suprising strength. It ended up like this:

Xymeria got: Fire ( Flameo) , Teleportation ( Fresyo) , Lightning ( Mahnu) , Earth ( Trawni) , Illusion ( Sakkaku)

and Kaede got: Poison ( Ivy) , Space ( Galexia) , light ( Swanity)

Renee started breaking down laughing as Kaede tied up her group saying they'd start immediately even if she was falling asleep already and Xymeria was putting shock collars on her poor mentors, much to Natsu's displeasure as Flameo got his. " OK! ok stop tieing up and putting collars on my dragons!" renee yelled with barely contained laughter.

Elementor turned into his human form, a blue haired man around 30 with brown, white, blue, orange, and silver -i count metal as a element- clothing on. He picked up Kaede and Xymeria's complaining and half-passed out forms and started walking to the castle, Renee following and draging natsu saying " You're gonna be my pillow tonight because i doubt the castle has body pillows!" Real reason? she had a slight crush already.

**OKIE SO THAT"S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! i feel like it's really short i wanted to get this one to at least 2,000 words D: well maybe the detailing will give it the extra like.. 500 words it needs to get to 2,000 :D SO here are the details for the rest of the dragons! we already have Flameo, Ivy and Swanity i believe so.**

**Yarog: Black hair -think of Zeref-, black muscle shirt, black sweat pants, black nike sneakers, basically black everything. He's a tanned guy with a Dragon slayer like every other dragon -yes i am making them all have dragon slayers. though not all dragon slayers know there are other dragon slayers .- named Ryan Shadow :male:, His mate is Ivy though they don't have a kid yet they're technically "married" in dragon terms. His adopted kids are Ryan and Ivan ( the single dragons go as follow: Kijjit -metal-, Celestiana -celestial-, Calyps -Apocalypse-, Galexia -Space-, Zawn -time-, Fresyo -Teleportation-, Garun -Sky-, Mahnu -Lightning-, Trawni - Earth -, Sakkaku -Illusion-, and Swanity -light- )**

** Devuty: Female, dark and light blue hair, seaweed green eyes, even skin between pale and tanned, wears a Water Blue dress with a slit at the bottom that's strapless. Her Dragon Slayer is Mizu Ocean :female:, her mate is Kori , adopted kids are Mizu and Gray no bio kids yet -none of them do lol their dragon slayers are their kids and until they leave they wont be having bio kids-.**

**Kijjit (kihit): Male, has dark black/silver metalic hair, peircings -think Gajeel-, Silver eyes, Tanned skin, wears a black T-shirt and silver tuxedo pants. His dragon Slayer is - i am making existing dragon slayer first names stay the same YUP- Gajeel Silverdragon -XD-, currently has no mate so his only kid is Gajeel, not that he lets anyone but gajeel know he thinks of him as his son.**

**Celestiana: Female, has yellow blonde hair with streaks of white, glowing yellow eyes, white yet tanned skin, she wears star earings a yellow and white shirt cutting off just above her belly button with white and yellow skinny jeans. Her Dragon Slayer is Luke Spirit :Male:, currently has no mate, and only has Luke as her kid.**

**Calyps: Female, has abyssal black hair with streaks of white in it, abyssal black eyes with white pupils, pitch black skin, wears white long sleeved shirt with black lining and black jeans with white lining the shirt tucked into the jeans. Her Dragon Slayer is Calypso Endo, currently no mate and Calypso is her child.**

**Galexia: Female, Has light black hair, completely black eyes, pale skin, She wears a light black sweat shirt and sweat pants. Her dragon slayer is Uchu Ginga :Male:, she has no mate, Uchu is her loving son.**

**Zawn: Male, Sandy colored hair, orange eyes, tanned skin, he wears a sandy colored button up shirt and sandy colored sweat pants. His dragon slayer is Selena Timeless :Female:, he currently has no mate and Selena is his kid.**

**Fresyo: Male, brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin, wears a light brown neat suit no tie. His dragon slayer is Alice Portation, he is currently mateless and has alice as an only child.**

**Garun: Female, sky blue hair, sky blue eyes, tanned skin, wears a sky blue short dress that hugs her curves and earings that look like clouds. Her dragon slayer is Wendy Breeze, she has no mate and wendy is her little girl.**

**Kori: Male, icey blue hair -nearly white-, icey blue eyes, pale skin, he wears ice blue jeans no shirt. His dragon slayer is Gray Icicle, his mate is Devuty, his kids are Gray and Mizu.**

**Mahnu: Male, Grey hair, grey eyes, dark skin, he wears a grey sleevless shirt and grey jeans. His dragon slayer is Laxus Lightning, he has no mate as of yet and his kid is Laxus.**

**Elementor: Male, Blue hair, Silver eyes, brown skin, he wears a orange shirt with blue and brown spots tucked into silver and white jeans. his dragon slayer is Renee Midnight, his mate is Shizen, his adopted kids are Renee, her sisters Kaede and Xymeria, along with Shizen's slayer Kato.**

**Shizen: Female, Green hair, brown eyes, tanned skin, she wears a green shirt with a leaf crown on her head and leaves decorating her shirt along with brown jeans. her dragon slayer is Kato Green, her mate is Elementor and her adoptive kids are Renee, Kaede, Xymeria, and Kato.**

**Trawni: Female, dark brown hair, light brown eyes, brown skin, she wears a light brown shirt and dark brown sweat pants. Her dragon slayer is Matt Earthen, she has no mate, and her kid is Matt.**

**Sakkaku: Female, Purple hair, multi-colored eyes, pale skin, she wears a rainbow colored shirt and purple sweat pants, her dragon slayer is Ella Illusion, she has no mate and her only kid is Ella.**

**OKIE SO THAT"S ABOUT IT! about ivy and swanity's dragon slayers those are for ivy, Ivan Poisonus, and Swanity, Susie Light. so yeah that's about everything! hope you enjoyed this chapter! sorry it's been a little put off i was gonna finish it at the first day of school and post it BUT i couldn't cus i didn't get to it on time and yeah i had work and i've been sleepy AND I GOTS A COLD! D: but yeah i'll hurry with the next one... hopefully..**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...**

**Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!**

**Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!**

**SOPA WHATS A FIGHT WE'LL GIVEM A FUCKING WARRRRR!**

**~ MY OWN WORDS ~ **

**I DECLARE WE DON"T LET THIS BILL PASS! WHO"S WITH ME?! WE WONT REST-ok maybe we will..- UNTIL OUR AWESOME WRITING SKILLS ARE PROTECTED! BECAUSE **

**THIS!**

**IS!**

**FANFICTION! *had to***

That's all enjoy your day, please remember to help fight for freedom~!


	4. Chapter Two

**Just watched ep 122 of fairy tail… I CRIED LIKE A BABY! k so.. i actually have nothing to write in this authors note! just felt like saying i cried! Haha! but yeah.. IT IS OFFICAL! I AM OBSESSED WITH FAIRY TAIL! i mean if crying at the thought of wendy erza mira and lucy dead for an hour didn't prove it my complaining did. ANYHOW i gots a guest to do the disclaimer :D LET ME BE HAPPY TO INTRODUCE-**

**Erza: Do the disclaimer now.**

**you bitch... i was about to introduce you...**

***Lucy Natsu And Gray hide***

**Erza: *demonic aura and she requips heavenly wheel armour***

**Fuck o.o**

**Wendy: Renee-san does not own fairy tail...**

**HEEEEELLLLLPPPPP MEEEEEEE! *running for my life then steps on erza's strawberry cake* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**just so you aren't confused they wont be in this story for a while.. ok that's a lie their um VERSIONS will be.. Gray has one and Natsu and Wendy but erza and lucy don't. they'll come in WAAAAAY later. in their natural versions, of course. just to be clear, My Xymeria and Kaede's world has no magic whatso ever. a normal person woulda freaked at the dragon and gone insane.**

**READ ON FOLKS!**

We got to the castle and Renee along with natsu kicked the large doors open " So this is my new home! looks awesome!" shouted Renee as natsu shouted " COOL!" both kids started to run off together to explore as kaede face-palmed and Xymeria looked in awe at the castle/mansion place. Elementor tried to shout after natsu and Renee to get back here so they didn't get lost but his shouts fell on selective hearing kids: Aka ignoring and blocking out all others.

Elementor sighed and showed Kaede and Xymeria around going through elegant rooms lined with bright colors, occasionally there was a dull colored room because of dull colored elements but this was rare, for even the black was bright. They started at the basement and made their way, showing the large kitchen, many bathrooms, different guest rooms, Dragon chambers, Ball room, Dinning room, the usual until they got to the Royal Floors aka floor 30 to the last floor.

To go up there were towers you could access, long spiraling towers that took at least 30 minutes to climb. there were four these, one for dragns who couldn't fly and didn't feel like going human, one for servants, one for the royals which had an elevator like the servant's but better looking, and finally a secret one noone knew about but the royals, like the rest of the secret passage ways and suchs about the dragon realm and castle, for the royals all had it programmed in their heads with magic.

Kaede and Xymeria didn't have this programmed because they didn't rule the kingdom though, Renee did. they had their heads programmed with their own kingdoms to be activated when they discovered them. As elementor took them up the royals tower they saw Renee and Natsu laughing on the bridge to get to the royal parts of the castle, Renee being chased by Natsu across, as they got to the door it opened automatically for renee and natsu, a perk the Royals got meaning they were able to control the castle at will and the dragon realm in general, that's why they were never overthrown.

as Elementor led Kaede and Xymeria across the bridge and through the doors closing them behind them they spotted Renee and Natsu, they were in the Ruler room bouncing on the Dragon-sized bed ( Ok explanation: Imagine how big a dragon is. that's the size of this bed. and it's SUUUPER fluffy and bouncy and awesome! cus like, the ruler sleeps on it. Lol ) Elementor decided to leave them be for tomorrow they'd be busy training.

He showed Kaede and Xymeria to their rooms, Xymeria's green and Kaede's pink. afterwords he went into a Spare dragon chamber on the same floor to watch them and transformed going to sleep, Kaede and Xymeria sleeping immediately whilst Renee and Natsu kept playing in their room until the felt tired and went to bed cuddling with each other like stuffies to a five year old.

_**NEXT MORNING IN THE DRAGON REALM AND ABOUT 3 MONTHS IN THE HUMAN WORLD**_**( because it'll be reverse, the Dragon realm linked to Earthland will be 3 months there and one day in the human world )**

Renee Pov-

I woke up yawning widely stretching and rubbing my eyes awake sitting up, that's when i noticed the abnormal warmth next to me. ( yes i have a large vocabulary! CHEERS TO READING BOOKS! books help kids go and read~ ) I looked over and remembered yesterday and smiled and kisses the deep-in-sleep na-kun's cheek and then flushes in embarrassment holding my cheeks.

After a minute or two i try waking up na-kun gently, when this doesn't work i shout at him, when THAT doesn't work i smile evily and lay down making a T with na-kun and pull my leg backwards. " Reneeee... KICK!" I shout kicking him a few feet away off the bed " owowowowow!" i heard na-kun shout " Whadda Do That For Re!" " you didn't wake up when i gently shook you, or when i yelled, so i figured i'd try this next. now lets go get something to eat at the kitchens!"

Yesterday we explored the entire castle and found everything, with the help of me knowing where everything was i showed na-kun. i also taught him to not be so dense! ( I ACCOMPLISHED THE IMPOSSIBLE! smart natsu in my dimension, HA! ) I pulled na-kun up and he followed me to the kitchens using a shortcut- aka the secret stair case. we made it their in about half the time it takes to travel the normal stair cases up and down and i cooked na-kun some pancakes and lit them on fire when he asked with a torch i found on a wall nearby. Then i made my waffles with syrup, sausage, and milk and we ate together greedily.

another 15 minutes passed before my sisters and Elementor came down and me and na-kun greeted them at the same time. " Morning!" we both shouted and looked at each other before laughing and continuing eating, elementor, Kaede, and Xymeria sat down and ate cereal quietly before elementor spoke up. "Today Renee, Kaede, and Xymeria will be training! Renee you'll be with me for a month if you learn fast, a year if not, Kaede two months with Ivy if she learns fast, if not a year and a month, Xymeria same as Kaede except with Igneel and Natsu."

" Buuuut Ellllementooooor! can't Re train with me and igneeeeeeel fiiiiirst!" Na-kun complained as i giggled at his cuteness and Xymeria complained " What's so wrong about me!" and Elementor silenced them both " Because i found her first. so she is my slayer before the others. If igneel had found her she'd be his before the others, same with everyone els. you'll get to train with igneel along with Renee-Sama AFTER she learns from me." Elementor explained.

I look excitedly at Elementor and jumped from my seat " Can We Start Now!" I yelled at the top of my voice as he started chuckling " Of course, Kaede Xymeria Natsu, come!" with that we all left and quickly were at the castle doors. There Ivy and Igneel met us, Igneel taking Natsu and Xymeria and Ivy Kaede. After they left Elementor headed into a cave off to the side of the castle, the cave continued until we were out of the mountain where the castle was and in a clearing with all the elements, in general it was very very beautiful but i was too excited to admire and immediately faced Elementor " Lets do this thing!" i chanted.

Elementor started me off with the basics, Meditation and finding the magic within me, this lasted for about an hour before i started glowing and elementor nodded saying i could stop. Next he made me strip down and stand in freezing cold water, in a blizzard he created, saying i needed to get in touch with the cold to start my water and ice elemental part of my training. after an hour he said i could get out and by then i was completely fine with the cold -he still made me do it everyday of training- I then started my actual magic training after getting "in touch" with all the elements. IT IS NOT FUN GETTING INTOUCH! i'm pretty sure i'm going to develop a stripping problem. - epic foreshadow-

The training lasted until midnight and by then i was exhausted, he said it'd get better as the days continued. he also said i was good enough to go only one month with each dragon and master the techniques. when we got home i ignored everyone and ate immediately, then grabbed na-kun, went upstairs, and promptly fell asleep cuddling him again.

_**Time Skip to 1 year and 7 months**_**( cus i hate putting up insignificant training things )**

That process happened with each dragon for 1 year and 7 months, Did manage to get a stripping problem, but it's all good now, i was last to finish training being mine was the longest. Whilst training i had met and became friends with every dragon slayer the dragons had, which was good because they were all my age or younger or a tad bit older! like wendy who was four and Gajeel who was like 14! i was 13 now and had just mastered the last dragon slayer ability! i new EVERYTHING now, even taught myself some god slayer abilities!

today there was a huge gathering, every dragon along with their slayer was there! i guess today was gonna be the day we were transported to the Wolf Realm! so time passed and we all gathered around a portal and the dragons spoke to us... " So we have decided to do something very special!" spoke up Elementor from the center " All the slayers shall be going with the queen and her sisters to the Wolf Realm! since the wolves do not have slayers they will be delighted to teach you along with the queen and her siblings, we have arranged everything!" some slayers looked excited to go yet sad to leave their dragons but then Swanity spoke up " Do not fret young ones! you can all come and visit any time as long as the queen allows it!"

So after that arrangements and good-byes were made, the slayers and my sisters all went in before me and i was last. Before i could leave though Elementor gave me a dragon egg and a Exceed egg he had found days before in the forest, " that's an orphan egg, well both are but the dragon's parents died and they were the last ones.. They were the God Dragon and the Devil Dragon, he'll have both powers and will be good though. he'll hatch when you put some of your magic into it, not so sure of the exceed though. i just think you'd be a good parent so take care of those! got it?" I quickly nod and leave wrapping the eggs and tucking them into large padded sacks ( don't ask ).

When i step through the portal i'm greeted by ten wolves and about 18 slayers chatting happily together and i smile widely " OK i'm here!" i shout as the portal closes and the wolves greet themselves. The leader comes up and says " I am the Fairy Wolf, these are the Apocalypse Wolf, The Light Wolf, The Demon Wolf, The Angel Wolf, The Dragon Wolf, The Shifting Wolf, The Summoner Wolf, The Nature Wolf, and the God Wolf" I nod and greet each one, they greet back. The fairy Wolf spoke up again " The slayers will be picking their wolves now " all the slayers quickly went to a wolf and kaede and xymeria picked theirs out while natsu went to the god wolf Wendy went to the Nature Wolf, and Gajeel to the Demon Wolf.

Kaede and Xymeria packed their wolves in a group; Kaede got Fairy, Light, and Nature and Xymeria got; Fairy, Light, Shifting, Summoning, and Nature. Kaede was mad she chose the same wolves and i broke down laughing. The process went similar to when we arrived at the Dragon Realm, except this time we picked pets! we were all to pick a forever companion ( orphaned wolves with various magic that can help us in battle and our lives were connected to one another an magic ) I picked a white and black wolf with blue eyes, i named him Wolf - classic right?- Kaede named her's who was pink, Lucy, and Xymeria's was a white wolf named Snowy.

the rest name their wolves practical names like Max, Rover, Alissa, etc. but Wendy, Gajeel and Na-kun named their wolves differently, they named them Grandeeny, Metalicana, and Igneel respectively. So after we chose our Wolves we were escorted to the castle and picked our rooms, On the royal floor it was, Me and Na-kun in the Alpha's cave - the castle was actually a huge cave system- and Gajeel, Kaede, Wendy, Xymeria, and Gray were in the Beta caves -thought i forgot 'bout gray did ya?- oh and gray's Wolf was named Ul.

so the time was diffrent, we had to learn our Wolf magic over a years period of time. so it took ten years for everyone to learn wolf magic, some being slower than others. But it was fun, especially because the dragon and Exceed eggs hatched, the dragon was Gold with brown eyes and i named him Ryu, The Exceed was Blue and White with Red eyes, i named her Alice because i think it's a pretty name. During the ten years i learned diffrent kinds of magic, not just Wolf slaying. i learned more god slaying magic, along with: Transforming Magic, Lost magic: Time Arc, Human Subordination, Telepathy, Gun Magic, Requip, Celestial, Archive, Disassembly, Concealment, Aeroa, heavenly body magic.

The Wolves had also taught them all of the place they'll be sending them after training. Renee was ecstatic to go there and form a guild, first joining one and then making one with her friends. It Was Gonna Be Awesome!

**Yup that's the end. Nothing really to put here so... Review and hope you enjoyed! Bye Minna!**


	5. Chapter Three

**Chaaaapteeeer Thrreeeeeee Tiiiime! yeah i might be making these close together updates. not much to talk about anymore . so i guess i'll continue? righto. Ohhh Weeeennnnnddddyyyy Be a doll and do the disclaimer will ya?**

**Wendy: Okie Renee-Chan, Renee-Chan doesn't own fairy tail characters! she does in fact own her dragons, realms, versions of existing slayers, and OCs she made up!**

**Thanks Wendy! Ohhh btw review if you get any confusion from the chapters, i'll pm and answer ANY QUESTIONS or i'll just awnser via chapter updated! so yup yup yup continuation is going on!**

**_READ ON FOLKS!_  
**

Normal POV-

The ten years went by quickly for the slayers, a little too quickly. All of them were sad to have been leaving their new masters for a new world. They were cheered up a little to have been able to keep their wolves and recently some exceeds, in the woods near by 18 Exceed eggs had been found and each slayer took one including Kaede and Xymeria with renee already having an exceed.

The wolves opened a glowing blue and red portal " This portal will take you to earthland, a place just like where you came from but with magic." spoke up the Fairy Wolf " We have given you all the knowledge we know of this place, the portal will reverse your ages so you'll be young again and restart your lives there. you will have your memories and magic but you will be separated and have to find each other. i recommend that you not speak of your past with the dragons and us to anyone in case they mean harm."

" Wait so me and my sisters will be separated?!" spoke up Renee fretfully " do not fret they'll be safe, we're sending them to their kingdoms to be trained. the kingdoms of the Sky dwellers and the The Water people, the sky to Kaede and the water to Xymeria" spoke up the Angel wolf. Renee sighed loudly and looked at the worrying Kaede and Xymeria " Alright, EVERYONE! GRAB YOUR PETS AND MOVE OUT AFTER SAYING GOODBYE AND GETTING YOUR NEW AGES!" the slayers all nodded and left to say goodbye to their teachers like they did with the dragons and then discover their ages when they step through the portal. this was the age chart.

24- Age 8

23- age 7

22- 20 age 6

19-17 age 4

16-15 age 3

14- age 2

There was Gajeel for 24, Natsu for 23 along with 5 others including gray, Renee had 22-20 as well as another 5, and 3 had 19-17, two had 16-15, lastly wendy had 14 being the youngest. Everyone entered the portal separately so that the portal could put them around at random, Gajeel went first Gray second, Kaede and Xymeria after a teary good bye went third and fourth, it continued like that until it was Wendy,the seventeenth, Natsu the 18th giving a kiss to Renee's cheek, and then lastly Renee and her pets ( i forgot to mention all the pets/companions went through at the same time as their masters/companions ) Ryu curled around her neck, Wolf shrunk and hopped into her arms, and lastly Alice layed on her head. Renee gathered her bag with her things said a final goodbye, and left the portal closing after her.

When Renee arrived in earth land she had shrunk and could barely carry her now large bag, she looked like she did when she was 6 exactly except she was wearing the same clothes she had entered the portal with, but they fit perfectly due to a charm. Renee looked around and saw she was in a forest, but then she saw there was a lining of trees and walked out the forest. she looked up and saw a gigantic white mansion that look slightly like a castle, similar to the Dragon Castle but smaller and well white.

she looked around and saw there was a girl the same age as her, Blonde with big warm brown doe-like eyes, and what she assumed to be her mother looking at her. Renee looked back and said a small " Hi..." She was slightly afraid because she didn't know if they were friendly or not and being six DIFFIDENTLY had to affect how her magic worked. the little girl smiled widely at Renee and jumped over to her " HI! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and this is my Mommy! What's your name!" " Renee M-midnight.." Renee had stuttered out.

Suddenly the mother broke into a smile thinking how good of a play mate this girl to her daughter " I'm Layla Heartfilia Renee, where are your parents?" Renee frowned " They died..." it was the only thing Renee could think of saying. Layla frowned and then brightened up " Well how would you like to live with me Lucy and my husband Jude?" this made Renee smile brightly and hug her leg " I'd Love to miss layla!" layla smiled as Lucy laughed and she walked the girls to the house to get them settled in while she talked to jude.

After leaving Lucy to show Renee around Layla walked into her dear husband's study " Jude, we need to talk" Jude looked up at his loving wife " Yes Layla?" " I found a young girl a few minutes ago... and her parents are deceased... so can we adopt her?" Jude was about to yell out a 'ABSOLUTELY NOT LAYLA!' but he made the mistake of looking her in the eyes, those eyes that always made him say yes. " not as daughter but i will adopt her as a guard for Lucy." with finality in his voice Jude looked away from Layla and Layla sighed " fine." Jude started to get papers together to adopt the girl as a guard for lucy as Layla left.

when Renee heard the news she was ecstatic, only 30 minutes in this world and she had a family! given she had to protect her new friend in order to be in that said family it was still a family! Renee grinned widely and hugged Layla's leg before hugging lucy.

_**i really have nothing els planned out o.o not much to right ya know? so time skip two years layla's death.**_

It was happening... Layla was dieing and no one could do a thing, Renee tried to heal her with her magic but it couldn't help the mysterious disease coursing through layla and killing her. Her final words to Renee was to keep her daughter safe, and Renee kept this promise, for everytime Lucy tried to run away Renee always took her back with a simple " it's not time yet.".

This happened for seven years, the process of lucy running and renee taking her back and then her and lucy training together Lucy celestial magic and Renee her many magics minus slaying which she had mastered. When they were fifteen Renee finally decided it was time to let Lucy go, of course when she says this she means leave with her. So Renee and Lucy packed everything they needed and everything that was precious to them, and left at midnight when everyone was asleep.

They traveled around alot, Renee being the pervert she is, at every chance groped Lucy much to Lucy's dismay - and secret enjoyment XD- Lucy also gained the name Key Girl from Renee. As they traveled Renee gained the famous name of The Wolf Dragon, although no one but whoever witnessed her magic knew why, and those who did witness never said the magic.

They traveled for a year before reaching a town called Hargeon, this is a town that'd bring a stroke of luck to Renee and Lucy, that'd bring them to a guild that they desired to join, to a chaotic and never restful but exciting life, to Fairy Tail.

**Yup ending it right there. now time to get into the actual fairy tail arcs! . oh god this'll be a pain... sorry if it's a little short compared to the others! just i eh was doing this at 2am and well yeah.**

**SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED! see ya next chapter, Hargeon Port! BYE MINNA!**


End file.
